Our Anniversaries
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alya wasn't sure why she'd felt the need to ask exactly how many anniversaries they had together, but she was definitely going to enjoy celebrating each one with her husband. *Written for the last day of Alyadrien Week that ML Ship Fleet ran.*


"Do we have three anniversaries or four technically?" Alya wasn't entirely sure what brought up this question, why she felt so driven to ask it, but it sure felt like they could. Two superheroes getting together as civilians and as superheroes meant that they had at least two identities to get right, and they'd just gotten married some odd months back.

"What do you mean?" Adrien sloshed the wine in his glass; he'd had what felt like an impossible day working for his father, and as soon as Alya had seen the text, she was off to the store to surprise him with wine and some food from one of their favorite restaurants, to eat at home, and enjoy some wine together: anything to relax. Of course, she hadn't said anything about her plans for him when he'd sent a text that merely said 'bad day' instead of something a little witty.

Adrien usually texted her something romantic which he'd somehow not gotten tired or lost enthusiasm since they'd begun dating a while ago and gotten married more recently or something humorous during his spare moments when his father wasn't looking, like a joke he overheard, a random joke or pun, a retelling of a meme, or just something funny that had happened that day. Both kinds of texts usually left Alya pretty happy though his short, to the point, not quite so happy texts left her feeling rather protective over her husband especially since they'd gotten married, and she could do more to brighten his mood than invite him to her old apartment to watch old, romance movies that were some of Adrien's favorites.

She'd still bring out some of those old movies sometimes when he was having a bad day, but Alya'd seen them so much that she could quote every single line from them. Plus, it helped to talk over the problem or just spend time together with a bottle of wine or two when it got late and when they couldn't help but love every sip may be too much and enjoy some great food together.

"Well, Rena Rouge and Cat Noir have an anniversary, we have our anniversary from our first date, our wedding anniversary, and the anniversary of when we actually figured out each other's anniversaries. Those all count as anniversaries, right?" Alya couldn't help but ask, "I might have missed one or two though."

"I can see that being four, just which one do we celebrate now that we're married?" Adrien asked, and Alya wasn't sure whether it was because he was a little sleepy or if the wine was making him a little curious. Most would leave it at the wedding anniversary, but most wasn't really Alya who loved her often more affectionate than Alya was used to before and that she secretly loved every last bit of that affection.

"We could celebrate them all. Like looking at the colors of a tree's leaves and seeing how they change as the year goes by." Alya wasn't sure if it was okay to compare their relationship to a tree or one's leaves, but the simile just rolled off of her tongue before she could really think any more of it.

"We could." The smile on Adrien's face told her that she hadn't said anything too weird or completely wrong, and may be he could even be a little flattered over it, Alya couldn't tell.

* * *

Alya hadn't really thought of that slightly buzzed conversation that they'd had a short matter of weeks before, just enough to see a little kitty and fox charm modeled after the two superheroes sold in a little boutique and buy it for her husband. It wasn't really girly, just some kind of charm that she thought may be would make her husband at least a little happy although surprised.

Walking into her house later and finding that her husband had made dinner, likely with a little help from some of their friends and family, and that he'd even went out and bought her a gift surprised her.

"Happy first reveal anniversary." Adrien murmured, looking slightly embarrassed, but Alya was just stunned enough to be a bit humbled.

"Happy anniversary, Sunshine." She murmured back as she pulled out her gift, "I had the same idea, but this is incredible."  
"I wanted to buy decorations for it, but they don't make any." Adrien pouted at her, and Alya could just imagine what that would look like.

"I wonder why." Alya smiled, "May be we should make our own sometime."

"That would be awesome." And the joy in her husband's voice made her day, and even if celebrating four anniversaries a year would confuse most people or really cost a fortune in the long run, Alya was looking forward to officially spoiling her husband as he done the same to her. Eventually, they might just have to explain this to someone or stop having so many especially once they had kids, but Alya couldn't help the bubble of joy that bounced in her chest and kept up with her racing heart.

She loved this man that she'd walked down the aisle to marry so much. Alya found it hard to believe that they were both this lucky to have a love that only grew with each passing day, month, and year.


End file.
